Fountains of Warrick
by KWillows
Summary: What do two CSIs do when they have a day off? Why, go to a karaoke bar of course. SaraWarrick friendship. [a bit ooc]


**Fountains of Warrick**

A trip to the karaoke bar with Warrick and Sara

It is customary for C.S.I.s to sleep on their days off. They work long cases that often require doubles. The end result is much sleep deprivation. Days off are few and far between, but when they come, sleep is their general usage.

Warrick didn't feel like being general or customary this time. He hadn't pulled a double in about three days and was caught up on his normal four-hours-of-sleep-a-night ritual. He felt like having a little fun. At first, his mind drifted to the many wonders of the Las Vegas casinos. In these magical places, one could be made or broken in a matter of minutes. Usually, it was the latter. As he was a recovering addict (it felt weird for him to think of himself as this; he preferred to think of it as just taking a break) this would not be the best option. After shooting this idea down, he picked up a phone book and began to flip through the many pages. He passed over the ads for strippers (hesitating only slightly to do so) and came to page labeled "Karaoke."

A smile wider than a crack in a Las Vegas highway spread across his face. His next dilemma was that he did not, in fact, want to go alone. He thought about his colleagues. Catherine would certainly enjoy herself, but then, she probably had dates lined up with various bar-goers for the next year and a half. That was her style. No, Sara was the most likely candidate for this adventure. He pictured her dancing on top of a table, singing to a completely ridiculous song. It wasn't like her at all. That made him smile even more as he picked up the phone to give her a call.

"Sara, it's your day off, isn't it?" he asked with a devilish grin that she couldn't see.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She sounded sleepy, like he had woken her up.

"Do you want to go out?"

"With you?"

"No, with Grissom. I'm just calling to set the whole thing up. Yes, with me."

She gave a soft laugh. "Sure, where would we go?"

"Meet me at Joe's Karaoke Hut in an hour, okay? And don't be fooled by the name. It's got great beer."

"Alright," she said sheepishly. What was she getting herself into?

Sara arrived clad all in black and Warrick bought her a beer. "You weren't kidding," she noted, "this beer is good."

"I never lie," he said, "Hold this." He handed her his beer and walked toward the center of the room. She stared at him, fixed on figuring out what he was up to.

She watched him grab a microphone and push a few buttons on a small screen in the middle of a stage. Music began to play and she gasped. What was he playing at?

He began to sway back and forth, not moving with the rhythm of the music at all. "Driving on the lawn, sleeping on the roof, drinking all the alcohol, all the kids from school will be naked in the pool, while our parents are on Fire Island."

His voice was alright, although it was a little clouded from drinking alcohol. Interesting song, she thought. "Warrick, just how many beers have you had?"

"Well, two before you got here, so, three?" he said holding up four fingers. She laughed.

"What is that song anyway?"

"Fire Island. Great band, you know. Fountains of Wayne."

"More like Fountains of Warrick to me."

"Oh, good name. Come up here and join me. Then we can really make that band."

"Are you crazy? You're drunk!"

"He was killed by a cellular phone explosion," he sang and held his arm out.

"I don't think so," she said.

"They scattered his ashes across the ocean," he continued.

"You've changed songs, haven't you?" she asked and took his hand.

"The water was used to make baby lotion." He pulled on her arm hard and nearly fell over.

"Ah, hell," she said. She was going to be the second-hand man in the new band Fountains of Warrick.

"The wheels of promotion were set into motion," they sang.

Warrick wrapped an arm around her waist and the two belted out unpleasant melodies for the remainder of the night. Of course, the next night when they had work, they were both quite tired and hung over.

Such is the life of a musician.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I cannot explain what let me to create this. Let me know what you thought. The songs were "Fire Island" and "Mexican Wine" by Fountains of Wayne. Everything else is mine. Except Warrick, Sara, Catherine, and Grissom who belong to Anthony Zuiker. Dang.


End file.
